Sharing
by potidaea
Summary: Mr. Torres comes to Seattle Grace....arizona/callie femslash, enjoy.


A slammed door and giggling child alerted me to the presence of a fallen doctor in the room behind myself.

"George, are you okay?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. I just ran into the man whose daughter I cheated on, I'm just chipper."

I paused; I mean George had only dated _so many_ women.

"That's right. Do not leave this room under any circumstances. That man is insane!"

"He can't be _that_ bad, George. You're overreacting, and I mean, come on, you did cheat on the man's daughter."

As the door began to open, he scrambled up off of the floor, quickly making his way behind the door, much to the young girl's amusement, she giggled as I checked her vitals.

"Dr. Robbins, how's Ally doing?"

"Good, Miss Peters, Dr. O'Malley is entertaining her."

She giggled, "He's funny, Mommy."

The kind woman looked to me, "Why's he hiding?"

"His ex-wife's father is somewhere in the vicinity of the hospital."

She winced, "He cheated?"

I nodded.

"George, does Callie know he's here?"

"I assume."

I rolled my eyes, pulling out my cell phone, texting Callie to come to the room.

Almost instantly, she was there, "Hey, baby, you…"

Well, that's awkward.

"Your Dad's here, and George is hiding in here, and I am not getting fired 'cause he decided Stevens was a better choice."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say I was complaining that he's an idiot?"

She smiled that amazing grin of hers, "Much better" Then she looked to George, "Are you serious?"

"What?"

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Your Dad hasn't seen me since, and he still hasn't had the chance to kill me for the whole Vegas thing."

"I swear to god, George, if you don't get out there, I don't care if you have Izzie, Meredith, and whoever else hide you, but if you don't, I _will_ tell my Dad where you are."

He let out a fairly pathetic and screechy, "What?"

"Let's go, Bambi."

Grabbing his collar, she dragged him out the door, pushing him in the general direction of his duties.

"Lunch with my Dad today, okay?"

"I've got surgery, Cal, and a lot of paperwork." I tried.

"No you don't."

"Okay, I don't, but I _do_ have a weird schedule today."

"When's your lunch break gonna be?"

"An hour later than usual"

"Great, mine too!"

Once she left, I grabbed the phone sitting next to the hospital bed, and called the chief.

"Richard?"

"Hello, Dr. Robbins. I was just talking about you."

I was about to speak again but he cut me off.

"Your lunch schedule is already changed, I saw her in the hall, Callie says, and I quote, I love you, but I wouldn't stop my Dad from killing you if he finds out you lied."

"Thanks, Richard. Be sure to look for some new peds attendings."

After I hung up, Miss Peters, or Molly, said, "New attendings? You're not gonna be her doctor anymore?"

"Not if I'm killed at lunch today."

She laughed, "Busted?"

I laughed along with her, "The chief told me my lunch schedule was already changed and that Callie said, and I quote, I love you, but I wouldn't stop my Dad from killing you if he finds out you lied. So, basically, I'm dead."

"Look at the bright side, at least she isn't mad, and all you have to focus on is her Dad."

I stopped laughing.

Her Dad.

My shoes.

Oh god.

My shoes.

This was not good. At all.

This was, like, Pompeii bad; I was all the citizens, and Mr. Valentino Torres was Mt. Vesuvius.

Like I said, this was _not_ good.

After I finished my rounds, I went to the chief's office, "Richard, I know you've done a lot for me today, but maybe just one more thing?"

"What can I do for you, Robbins?"

"I need a half-hour—maybe even less than that—break."

"What for?"

"Richard, I'm wearing _Heelys_ and am meetings Callie's father in a few hours, meanwhile, he's wandering around the hospital."

He nodded as if the rules of dating had just come back to him, well, he had been with the same woman for so long, and didn't have to do the whole song and dance anymore, but he didn't remember? I mean, come on!

Wow, I can get off topic.

"Callie lives across the street, and we wear the same size shoe."

"Go ahead."

Going as fast as I could—without using the wheel on the shoe, just in case—I made my way to Callie.

"What's wrong?" Her concern would've made me kiss her—deeply—had her father not been walking the halls and my time not so limited. Oh, and that whole workplace thing, is a tad bit concerning.

"Keys. I need your keys, like, now."

"For what?"

"I need some sneakers, and my apartment is too far away, and your shoes happen to fit, and you also happen to love me."

"Deeply."

I smiled in awe of the woman before me, "I love you too, baby."

When handed the keys, I smiled, "Thanks, Callie," placing a kiss on her cheek before running off, "be back soon."

In my hurry to get over to Callie's apartment, I forgot how to walk apparently, so I tripped over the door's track on my way out the hospital doors.

"Shit, you've _gotta_ be kidding me."

My scrubs were soaking wet due to the pouring rain that had started after I'd entered the hospital early that morning with Callie, and I'd now have to run through it being that Callie didn't take her car and my keys were in they locker room upstairs.

A kind man from inside the hospital helped me up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you. Have a good day."

He nodded politely, "You too."

I ran as fast as was humanly possible, and safe in these shoes, to get to Callie's apartment.

As fast as I could, I took the blow dryer, and dried my bra and underwear the best I could; I didn't feel right just taking Callie's underwear without asking. I found a pair of shoes, and some scrubs to wear in good time. However, the scrubs had Callie's indefinable, exotic, scent on them, and I was never going to be able to concentrate.

Fuck rain, it was now arousal with a slight chance of malpractice.

Oh, god, how was I going to meet her father like this?

Grabbing an umbrella by the door, I headed down to Callie's car, jumping in so I could avoid the rain best as possible.

I smiled as I smelled the inside of the car; to anyone else, it was nothing special, to me, it was her, which meant everything.

Now focusing my attention on the thought that Callie was my everything, my heart rate sped up, realizing that everything was being laid on the line in a couple hours. It's not something I think about often; I don't just sit up at night like 'If she ever left, I'd die.' No, it's more of, 'What did I do to deserve her?'

I finally found a parking space, and made it inside the hospital, finding Callie in the locker room where I was about to place the umbrella in my locker.

"Hey, babe, you okay?"

She smiled brightly, "Hey, everything go okay?"

"Define okay."

She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers, "What happened?"

"I tripped on my way out of the hospital, and its pouring rain, so I got soaked. My scrubs are now sitting in your bathtub drying."

"So you're wearing mine?"

Her eyes darkened.

Why exactly, I didn't understand, I mean scrubs are by no means attractive.

I smirked, placing my hands on her hips, intending to say, "Get over here" but it was more of a husky "'ere" She complied, so I have no complaints.

"Baby…" was her whisper as her eyes gravitated to my lips; my eyes copying the action.

"No more talking, Cal." And then with that, her lips began dueling with my own as she took my hands hers, holding them above my head. She released one hand, wanting desperately to hold my head in place, having always been one for dominance. As I took my hand, placing it on the back of her neck, exciting the nerve endings there with my fingernails, she slowly began to lose control.

She let out a guttural moan, "Fuck, Ar, what're you doing to me?"

I placed open mouthed kisses along her jaw, my body shuddering at the moans it was producing from hers. I ended my mouth's trail at her ear, sucking her earlobe into my mouth, nibbling on it, loving the noise she created due to the sensations, "Loving you."

Much to our disappointment, Sloan walked into the locker room, "Ladies."

I let out the friendliest "Mark" I could produce, and smiled.

Callie on the other hand, just glared at him as he smirked.

"Hey, you should be thanking me; there was a crowd forming."

Apparently we were in here a lot longer than I thought.

I raised and eyebrow, "How big of a crowd?"

"One that was on the brink of multiplying by three, and _your_," He pointed to Callie, "Dad is down the hall, and I didn't think you'd want him to hear it…or them."

"Was Meredith in the crowd?"

He nodded.

"Bring her in here."

He stepped out, getting the surgeon.

Callie smirked, "You might wanna go…clean up, you look a bit…disheveled."

I must've looked shocked, "Me?" I opened my locker door, a mirror placed inside, "Take a look my," I moaned, "very, very sexy girlfriend."

She shrugged, "Eh, I've talked to Bailey looking worse; I think I can threaten Grey like this, I mean, the woman's practically seen me naked."

"Excuse me?"

"When I was with George…in the bathroom…you know what, it's a long story."

"Callie? Sloan said you wanted to see me?"

She pushed the younger woman against the row of lockers, "Get your little friends away from that door. My father is out there, and if I remember correctly," Another push, "George told me something about hiding you from your father, so I think you understand when I say I need you to get that crowd the hell away from that door, and make sure no one talks about anything they heard. Understood?"

I couldn't help but smile in my already aroused state; cage-fighter Callie was hot. I mean, I heard the stories, but I'd never seen it, and boy did I hope the persona would be making a comeback.

Meredith let out a quiet, "Okay," which was understandable given Callie's strength; I was just glad the deal was made.

After having cleaned ourselves up, and calmed ourselves down enough, we exited the room, off to our perspective jobs, followed by many a laughing intern or resident.

Soon enough, it was time for lunch, though.

Lunch.

In theory, amazing.

Today, not so much.

I'm starving; stomach growling, light-headed, all-out starving.

And I also happen to be completely unable to concentrate on anything; thank god I don't have any surgeries scheduled.

I took a deep breath as I stepped into the cafeteria, and onto the line to buy my lunch. Once I bought my food, as usual, I went to our spot by the window. I'd finished my lunch faster than usual, having been so much hungrier. As I went to go throw away my garbage, I heard my girlfriend's beautiful, hearty laugh, smiling, I turned around after discarding the trash, and walked over to the pair.

She smiled brightly, "Hey, Ar, this is my Dad. Dad, this is Arizona Robbins, my girlfriend."

He held out a hand for her to shake, "Valentino Torres; it's nice to see you again."

I was confused for a second, but then smiled, "I'm not always a klutz, I promise, I needed a new pair of shoes, and as you saw, some scrubs after that rain, and I had to search for it, so I was rushing."

"I understand." Once they got to they table, he said, "So. Arizona, what is it that you do exactly?"

"I'm a pediatric surgeon, sir."

"Pediatric? You're a brave soul, my dear. And please. Call me Tino."

I smiled softly, "Thank you, Tino."

"So, tell me, how did you meet my daughter?"

I looked down, blushing, "She was upset, and went into the bathroom at Joe's, a bar across the street, to pull herself together, I guess, and I went in to check on her."

Callie smirked, "Hey, ortho, right?" it was said in a high pitched, cheerleader-esk voice.

I raised an eyebrow, "Do not mock me, Miss 'You Wanna Give Me Some Names?'"

Tino smiled, "I'm lost."

"Basically, I saw her around work, but the first time I ever talked to her was in the dirty bathroom at Joe's."

Then the lovely girl next to me said, "Dad, basically, she followed a complete stranger into the bathroom, and—"

"Calliope Torres, if anything that comes out of your mouth right now has any form of the word 'jump' in it I'm gonna drag Lexie over here." I said, cutting her off.

She stopped, "Shutting up now."

The man next to me smiled, looking to me, "Sorry, she got the whole 'not knowing when to shut up' thing from me."

"It's endearing…occasionally, other times, not so much."

Tino and I talked, trading stories of Callie, laughing along with one another.

"Callie, Arizona, I'm hurt. I thought if you were gonna go for a threesome you'd ask me."

I couldn't help but laugh.

Hysterically.

At the sight of Callie's expression, he did the same.

Callie.

Oh no.

She was mortified, but a mortified Callie wants revenge.

All she did was look to her father, and say, "He slept with a lesbian for, like, six months without knowing it."

He laughed, "Son, you didn't know?"

Mark smirked, "She's leaving out the fact that she had no idea she was gay until I pointed it out."

Callie just threw a grape at him.

"It's the truth, Torres."

"Mark, I played fair, but now I'm cutting you off at the knees, or rather, the balls."

As the two doctors wrestled—with their words, mind you—Callie tried her hardest to call over Little Grey; Tino looked to me for an explanation.

"You know of Erica?"

He nodded.

"Callie was sleeping with Mark until he pointed out how much she liked Erica; then her and Erica were together. And then, a while later, when Mark and Lexie first got together, she," I paused, trying to figure out how in the hell to word it to him and still have Callie, the most amazing woman I've ever met, as my girlfriend, "caused a penile fracture." Medical terms, yes, sound professional…I was definitely on the brink of laughter, though.

He winced with a light laugh, "A buddy of mine did that…not pleasant, I hear."

"There have been many days in my life I've cursed being a woman; that day was _not_ one of them."

He laughed heartily at the disgusted expression on my face.

The two friends next to us continued their playful banter as the two of us talked. I decided one thing as our words were passed; I was going to enjoy this man's company just as much as his daughter's.

As I laid in bed later that night, my head resting on Callie's shoulder comfortably, I remembered a line from the movie a patient requested earlier this week.

'I think I'm gonna like it here.'

Not so much 'here' as in being with Callie; I know, without a doubt, that I love being with her more than life itself, but 'here' meaning living life with her, having a family with her, sharing her family with her, sharing my family with her…just overall sharing life with her.


End file.
